


SasuSaku: Wolf Blood

by SyaoSasuSaku



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyaoSasuSaku/pseuds/SyaoSasuSaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenage Wolfbloods Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha struggle living their double lives as Wolfbloods and keeping their secret concealed from the outside world, including their friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired from my favourite TV Show Wolfblood on CBBC  
> I just love the show and thought it would make a perfect SasuSaku story.

Chapter 1: The new guy  
Sakura’s Pov

“Sakura”

...

“Sakura”

...

“SAKURA HARUNO IF YOU DON’T GET OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW THEN THERE’LL BE NO MEAT FOR A WEEK!!!” Ok I get it, why does she have to be so loud; they’re the ones who kept off school for two months not me. 

“SAKURA” I heard her yell more loudly than before, and I could tell she was getting annoyed each and every second. “I’m coming mum” I got up lazily taking a good look at myself in the mirror in my room MAN!!! I look terrible. I quickly brushed my hair, my teeth and got my uniform on, I hate wearing it. It feels so tight, like it’s trying to suffocate me or something

When I was stomping down the stairs my mother looked at me in disgust. “Sakura, take a good look at yourself. You’re filthy” She grabbed a wet cloth and tried to clean me up

“MUM!!! I’M NOT A CUB ANYMORE”

I pulled out of my mother’s grasp growling at her. I hate it when she treats me like that, I can take care of myself and I like being filthy. It feels natural towards me

“Then stop acting like a cub, and DON’T you dare growl at me young lady”

“CHE”

“SAKURA HARUNO!!!”

I completely ignored her and walked out the door to school. I’ll clean myself up when I get to the girls’ toilets. I just hate when she’s...

 

Oh, sorry. Allow me to introduce myself, I’m Sakura Haruno, I’m 17 years old and go to Konoha High and... I can turn into a wolf. Don’t give me that look, I’m not a werewolf, if I was I would be attacking all you humans out there. So what if I almost attacked Karin, turn into a wolf at full moon, have craving for meat, growl at people I hate and sometimes act like a dog. I’m not a werewolf or a monster, so don’t judge me the wrong way.

 

Both of my parents are half wolf and human too. We’re the last of our kind, sure there are others out there, but they kill humans and feast on blood. They’re not the same as us; we learned how to survive in the human world. We lived here for 10 years after managing to escape from Orochimaru; he kills and loved to experiment on our kind. He even killed my older brother, and I never knew I had one. I don’t remember him at all. I guess he done something to me with one of his experiments, I know I have weird dreams about it but I’m not sure if I should call it a memory or some fantasy in my head.

 

But now we’re at peace. It’s the third time we moved and we’ve been her for 10 years now, I even have friends. Naruto Uzumaki, a loud baka who gets on nerves but he’s always determined and doesn’t give up. Ino Yamanaka, she stuck up for me when I kept getting bullied and made fun of but she has a nerve of trying to hook me up with a guy. I can’t be with a human, it' not right. Then, there’s Hinata Hyuga, she’s very shy and stutters a lot but she’s a lot of stronger than she seems. She also has a crush on Naruto, now if only we could get that BAKA to notice. 

 

They’re the only friends I ever had and I really care about them deeply. Naruto is like my brother and both Ino and Hinata are like my sisters. Sometimes Hinata is even like another mother to me since she’s a lot mature than the rest of us. I just wish I could tell them what I really am, I hate keeping this secret from them. But they can’t and would never know. It’s for our own safety. So that’s my life, not an ordinary life but I’m not ashamed of who I am. And now finally after 2 months of being “sick” I’m back at school again. I’m probably going to have to answer a lot of questions to the guys, but if I stick with the excuse my dad told me then I’m sure they’ll understand, and the school... probably.

 

Normal Pov

As Sakura walked through the gates she got tackled by Naruto and Ino. Hinata was behind them and each of them had worried look on their faces. “Sakura, what happened? Where have you been? Do you realise how many boys I had to let down gently because of you?” Ino starting bickering on and on about all the boys who were heartbroken, of not having “their dear Sakura-Chan” there to go on a date with them. Sakura just snorted. “Ino, if I wanted to have a boyfriend then I would have gotten one by now. BUT I’M NOT INTERSTED IN ANYONE!!!”

 

As the two girls started arguing both Naruto and Hinata sweat dropped and felt uncomfortable. “Oi Hinata- Chan, do you think we should escape? I don’t like the aura between them” as Hinata nodded in agreement he took Hinata’s hand and both of them were gone in a flash.

 

Suddenly Ino started squealing for no apparent reason and made Sakura nervous. “I almost forgot, there’s a new guy in our class now Sakura. He’s name is Sasuke Uchiha and I think he might be ‘the one’” Sakura raised an eyebrow “the one, I thought you were with Shikamaru now Ino”

 

Ino snorted and started laughing “Not for me silly for you” she paused for a moment. “Now listen before you say anything at least give him a chance. He’s real hot but also cold. He turns down every girl who asks him on a date and thinks they’re all annoying. But I think you may have a chance with him, you see Naruto is the only one he trusts... for some reason. And since neither of you have any interest and keep turning down and breaking hearts, I think you guys got something common. No?” After Ino stopped rambling about Sasuke the school bell rang for class.

 

“We’ll talk about this after class, ok Sakura. Come on, don’t want to be late” Sakura sighed and followed Ino to class

 

\---

 

“Ah Sakura, how wonderful to see you again” Sakura was surprised of seeing how her sensei was so... early? “Gomen, Kakashi- sensei but I was sick and I...” Kakashi sighed, “Its fine Sakura but the principle wants to see you in her office after class today, after that certain incident”  
Sakura gulped and remembered of how she almost attacked and even growled at Karin for picking on a ten year old. She was swearing and flinging different objects at her and her gang, one even broke a window and even though Naruto saw the whole thing and explained about what Karin was doing to the little girl. They weren’t buying his story and ended up on believing Karin’s dramatic story. 

Fortunately for Sakura it didn’t seem like Karin was in today which could give her time to tell them her side of the story

 

“But I didn’t really do anything Kakashi- sensei, I...” before Sakura could say anything else Kakashi instructed her to sit down and do the explaining to the principle. So much for a new start she thought to herself. As she sat down at her desk, she couldn’t help but feel that something was off about the classroom. It doesn’t help with her unsettling stomach since she had to skip breakfast because of the “special medicine”

 

Flashback:

Sakura: Father why do I need to inject this into my body?

Kizashi: Because it’ll help you control your anger Sakura. You’re well aware that the more anger that rises inside of you the more likely it is you could transform yourself without having any control of what might happen afterwards.

Sakura: Hai, but it’s not my fault-

Mebuki: Even if it is not it’s too dangerous. If you don’t control yourself then you’ll start attacking and killing-

Sakura: WE’RE NOT MONSTERS!!!

Mebuki: It could turn you into a monster if you let your anger control you, but you might have to stay at home. It has some side effects so it may not be best for you to be in school for a while. 

Sakura: I...*sigh* Hai

 

End of Flashback

 

Time Skip: Lunch

 

“OH GOD!!! Finally its lunch time” Sakura practically collapsed on the table. “Geese Sakura, you’re acting as if you hadn’t eaten in your life” Ino laughed whilst Sakura glared. “There’s no need to be that dramatic Ino, and I didn’t eat for three days” As Sakura started talking and explaining about why she wasn’t in and what happened with the principle she discussed with earlier to Ino and Hinata. They got interrupted

 

“HEY GUYS!!!” Naruto came up to them along with a raven haired young man. “Sakura- Chan this is Teme” Sakura looked up at them confused. She felt uneasy “Hmp, its Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha, ignore the Dobe” “HEY” 

Pretty soon Sasuke and Naruto got into a fight, both Ino and Hinata sighed “they’ve been doing this for a while now; you should have seen their last fight” Sakura looked at Ino back to the two young men. Suddenly realising this feeling, she got up and grabbed Sasuke’s collar ignoring the way everyone else was yelling at her. Though Sasuke didn’t seem to be complaining 

As soon as they were alone, Sakura looked up at him crossing her arms

"Explain yourself Mr."

"Nani?"

"Who are you? And what are you doing here? Do you work with Orochimaru?"

Sasuke smirked “I don’t have to answer anything to you”

"You think I’m going to take nothing for an answer?"

"You shouldn’t be afraid of me"

"Why shouldn’t I? Do you know who I am?"

"Yes. Your name is Sakura Haruno, age 17 and... You’re half human"

Sakura gulped

"So, you do... you work for Orochimaru?"

"Hmp, your scent gives it away"

"My scent...?"

"I’m not against you, I’m exactly like you"


	2. Not a Cub!!!

Sakura's Pov:

I blinked once... then twice... three times and then screamed with outrage. Is this guy serious? No, he can't be. This is my territory goddamn it and if he stays around here then he's going to get us both caught. If not by our classmates then defiantly by Orchimaru, the guy Sasuke glared at me before covering my mouth. I didn't realise I was still screaming.

"Do you have to be so loud? You females are all the same" I heard him grumble that last past. I glared at him and shoved his hand away from me. "You can't be here" I seethed out. He can't and I will damn sure to get rid of him by the end of the day. I couldn't careless where he goes or where he's from but he can't stay here, I won't allow it.

"Excuse me?" he seemed taken aback by that, but this was for his own good as well as mine "I said you can't be here. Do you realise how dangerous you're putting our lives in??? You'll get us exposed" I screamed at him. How can he remain so calm and stoic about all this. Two of the same kind living in a small town, doesn't he realise how easily hunters could track us down

"Tch, I'm more than capable of living with the humans. Unlike a certain someone" I growled at that, this guy really knew how to push my buttons and I was on the edge from attacking him. How the hell did this guy know so much about me? Ah, Naruto. I should have known. If this guy's been hanging around with him for so long then of course Naruto would have said something about me. Still this guy has no right to go on like he knows me.

"Look Uchiha, I don't know who you think you are, but this is our territory not yours. This is my pack and if two Wolfbloods stay here then Orchimaru is bound to find us" I wonder if he knows anything about Orchimaru??? Whether I like it or not he is still one of us... I guess.

"Wolfbloods? Is that what you call yourselves? How pathetic. We're monsters, nothing more. Why else do you think we're hiding from the world? From people like Orchimaru. They're disgusted by us" I was caught off-guard with that. Is that what he really thought of himself? Of us, we're just as important as any human in this world. That's what my parents taught me, but I don't blame him. I thought the same way as he did once. 

 

Flashback:

"Come-on Sakura, you almost got it"

"But mama, it's too hard" the young cub pouted as she shook her body. Mebuki rolled her eyes at her daughter's enthusiasm , it was a simple task really. Any cub could perform it.

"Saku- Chan you're old enough now to grow paws, ears and a tail. It's not a full transformation but if you want to get there, take charge of your own pack then you have to do this." Her mother barked strictly, it was true. Despite what many people thought it was mainly the female that took charge of the pack. Still Sakura didn't think it was possible to meet another young cub like her. They barely made it out of Orchimaru's hideout alive and here her mother was talking about her future???

"Mama, what's the point? Wouldn't it be better if we were all dead? No one likes us and they all think we're monsters" the young cub looked down at her hands. She was sitting like a dog and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get them to turn into paws like how her mother and father could so easily. She couldn't get her heart into it, despite being so young she hated her life and wanted nothing more than for Orchimaru to come in and kill her.

Her mother looked at her softly and sighed. It was understandable why she would feel this way, with what they've been though. Heck, they even lost her first child just trying to escape the cages they were put in. However she wouldn't let her believe they weren't wanted. She was still a pup and had her full life ahead. She would teach her daughter how to be a leader, how to believe in herself so she could take care of her own and not be ashamed of who she was.

"Sakura, listen to me ok." Sakura nodded and slowly looked up. "We're not monsters, true we might not be human but it doesn't mean we don't deserve to live. Our kind is not the only one that kills, think about what people do. They slaughter their own for money, to some it comes first even before they're own family. Do you realise how heartless that is? I'm sure if you made friends with some of the humans here then you would do anything to protect them."

"But I thought we weren't supposed to be friends with them." The young cub titled her head in confusion. After all they been through with "them" she wanted her to go and make friends with humans. "Saku- Chan just like us there are a few people who are willing to cooperate with us. We just have to find the right people. For now they can't know about our secrets but in time, if you trust them and know them well enough then maybe... just maybe... they'll be able to understand. It might take some time for the truth to sink in and accept what we truly are but if they care enough about you then they'll understand. So, try to be patient with them ok?" Sakura thought for a second before nodding her head. "Yes mama" she smiled. "Good, now lets get back to the transformation."

End of Flashback

 

"I understand how you feel" I began slowly, hoping he would listen. Sasuke was leaning on a wall with his arms crossed. It seemed he was serious at what he said. "We're misunderstood..." He glance at me, I could see a hint of curiosity. "There's a difference. If people gave us a chance to explain-"

"Do any of your friends know who you are?" He cut me off, I couldn't say anything. It was one of the downside of being a Wolfblood. I wanted to tell them but I... I couldn't, they would be afraid of me. I started realising that never could I tell them who I really was. Despite what my mom said I know they would never be able to accept it. They probably wouldn't speak to me ever again and I couldn't bear the thought of that. I love them too much, damn it I was never supposed to feel such things toward humans.

"No... I... I can't tell them" I weakly said. He smirked and I just glared at him. Does he find it funny watching me suffer? "Why? Are you scared what they'll think of you? Friends don't keep secrets from each other. But, then again it's not like you are the same species. They hunt our kind because they're afraid of us, because we're monsters that shouldn't even be breathing" Damn it just shut up Uchiha, that's not true.

"Well... it's not like there any better. Think about rape, bullying, people killing for money or child abuse. You really think humans like them deserve to be happy more than us?" Sasuke just shrugged, did he really care such little value for his life. What about his family? Maybe...

"What would you're pack think of you saying such things like this?" I asked, he glared at me but then softly chuckled. "I wouldn't know they were all killed by Orchimaru" somehow I had feeling they were, though I hoped I was wrong, and even worse by Orchimaru. The fucker, he's the worst. "So... who do live with?" I asked gently. I was surprised at how calmed he looked, like nothing was wrong with having all your family dead. "No one, I live alone. Like how a true wolf should" I didn't know what he meant by that but suddenly I found myself growling and pounced on him. 

"WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN?!!!" 

He seemed to find the situation amusing and smirked at me. "Oh, have I unlocked you're wild side" I gave him a confused look but didn't make a move to get off him. If this guy has something to say about my family then he can go ahead and say it. "What are you getting at Uchiha?" For some reason the name sounded familiar, I felt like I heard it before.

"You think being a wolf is all about being a pack? Being together one as a family? You know nothing about loneliness do you? A true wolf walks alone, they don't depend or rely on anyone." I was frozen shock at what he was saying. I didn't even realise that he somehow pried me off him and was at the door. "As far as I'm concerned you're no better here than any other human. You're exactly the same, you might as well be one of them" 

"Like you're the one to talk, if you think so little of humans then why are you here? In a human school, hanging out and laughing with them." 

"I give no shit about anyone here. They're just so stubborn and won't leave me alone for a single second. Especially that Usuratonkachi" As much as it hurt to hear him say such about my friends he was right. It's how I got stuck with them, they can be so persistent, even Hinata. The three of them would never leave me alone and yeah it did annoy me but after a while they kind of grow on you. They made my life seem so much brighter and forget about being a monster. No, that's not what we were. We have just as much right to live as every other being.

"Still, if you were truly annoyed at them you could easily get them to leave you alone. Like every girl you do, we're exactly the same"

"We're not the same. You're nothing but a cub who obeys everything everyone else tells you to do." I was about to retort but closed my mouth. A cub... was he right? I hated being called that. But thinking about it he was right. I always listened to my parents never really thinking about what I wanted to do. I hated my life and yet never did anything to change it. Thinking about that got me riled up, what have I been doing all my life???

"I'M NOT A CUB!!!" I barked, I'm seventeen for kami's sake almost going on eighteen. I won't allow this fucker to make me regret my life.

"Oh no?" 

"NO!!!" I shouted my eyes were turning yellow. I might not be able to see myself but I could feel it. 

"Prove it" was his reply. Prove it?

"How?" I questioned, rather than looking at his back now Sasuke turned his full attention to me grinning. I could tell I was going to regret this.


End file.
